1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for installing composite, structural members. More particularly, the present invention relates to the installation of precast concrete bridge deck panels onto a bridge girder system by incorporating a system of access holes, C-beams, and an adjusting apparatus.
2. Background Art
Precast concrete deck panels are currently considered the state of the art for forming bridge decks between girders and bridge construction. The use of such deck panels has proven to be both economical and convenient. The present installation techniques of such systems, present the disadvantage that workers need to work beneath the deck panels in order to install the systems. Thus, additional costs and inconveniences are added to the install procedure. These inconveniences can include scaffolding which may need to be assembled under the bridge.
Another disadvantage of presently designed precast concrete deck panels is that they are vertically supported in their correct position by a grout material (cementations or otherwise). Not only is the grout costly to buy but costly forms must typically be provided to install it.
A final major disadvantage of grout-supported systems exist. The grout must harden to a specified strength before traffic loads may be placed upon the panel. This is particularly troublesome when it is necessary to place this type of deck overnight, where traffic volumes are so large that the deck simply cannot be out of service during the day.
The typical installation of present-day precast panels may include hold down bolts that tie down the deck panel to the bridge girders. Since these systems typically fasten through the top flange of the girders (or stringers), difficult labor intensive tasks below the bridge deck surface are created. A similar problem arises when attempting to install grout between the precast deck panel and the supporting girders (or stringers). In these situations the deck panels need to be supported in their correct vertical position while supporting grout is placed. Again, a difficult and labor intensive task is required which involves workers below the deck surface.
Thus, a need exists for an installation system for precast concrete deck panels which would allow for complete installation from the top side of the deck panels including the installation and adjustment of shimming devices and for a system which is ready for immediate usage upon installation, without waiting for grout to harden. Providing such an installation system would eliminate the time consuming assembly and removal of grout forms and an underneath scaffolding system.